Abuse can be a Double Edge Blade
by firerat5702
Summary: Naraku and Inuyasha are a couple but Naraku mistreats the pup. Inuyasha needs to stand up for himself and show his soon to be mate that he won't take the abuse. And with the help of Sesshoumaru they might he might be able to save his relationship. Rape but they end up liking it.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat on the floor pressing an ice bag to his swollen eye. His ears were drooped in a submissive pose. He had recived the wound no more than a hour ago but thanks to his demon side it will heal soon. Thank goodness too, he had a dinner date with his brother and father tonight at a fancy restaurant.

His attacker was sitting on his leather massage chair, drinking his imported wine and watching Tv on his flat screen.

He hated when his boy friend hit him, and he's been doing it a lot lately. He wish things could go back like they were before. When they were a happy couple.

"Are you still whimpering? Stop being such a pussy and get dress. Were suppose to be at the restaurant in an hour." Naraku growled.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry Naraku-sama. I'll get ready right away." He rushed into the bathroom. Naraku was already steaming. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse.

He had been dating Naraku for four years now. At first he was sweet and gentle. He bring him flowers and gifts. They take walks together and spend whole nights talking. But after they were engaged Naraku changed. He started to be more hostile and possessive. He wouldn't let Inuyasha go out with his friends. He acuse him of cheating on him and than hit him. He make Inuyasha wear the clothes he chose and he never let him get five feet away from him in public.

Inuyasha finished bathing and put on the the red silk shirt and black navy pants Naraku laid out for him. The hanyou looked down at his box of watched, bracelets and necklaces. Each one a present from Naraku as a apology for his constant abuse. They were a symbol of his love and Inuyasha's shame.

For the son of Inu-no-tashio to be so submissive and week was discacsseful. If his father and brother knew they surely kill Naraku, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He loved the spider, even if he was a jack ass sometimes.

"Inuyasha are you ready yet?"

"Yea Naraku" he made his way to the living room. Naraku wore black dress pants and an unbottom white collar shirt. He had his jacket over his shoulder.

Inuyasha could never get over how attractive Narakun was. His raven black hair curled around his shoulders . He looked even sexyer with it in a ponytail. His ruby eyes pierced the shadow and he stood tall at six, seven. His broad shoulders and muscular arms made him a force to be feared. Inuyasha knew under his shirt hid stone hard abs. Naraku spent hours on end at the gym working out.

He didn't have the natural raw power of the Inu-family but he worked hard to make himself a powerful weapon. Before when Inuyasha was strong and confident he use to spar with him. They spent hours training. Those are some of his fondess memories of them together.

Naraku gently rubbed his face. He ran his thump over the others eye. The swelling had gone down and it would be fully healed by the time they arrived at the restaurant.

"If you didnt insist on defying me I wouldn't have to punish you." He said soothingly.

"Im sorry"

"Dose it hurt?"

"No, it's almost healed." Inuyasha knew Naraku felt bad every time he hit him. He did his best to act how Naraku wanted him to.

"I dont like hitting you. You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know. I love you too Naraku"

"Let's go."

Naraku sat in the front seat of his 2005 430 black Spider Ferrari. It had been a birthday gift from Inuyasha. The hanyou would never forget how happy Naraku was when he gave it to him. The spider nearly fainted.

Inuyasha would have never guess he end up being jealous of the car.

Naraku treated the car better than him. He named it Rocksand and would spend hours cleaning and waxing it. Inuyasha was barely aloud to get near it, much less drive it. At least he had his own Mustang.

At the restaurant Inuyasha spotted his brother. Sesshoumaru with his wife Kagura and daughter Rin. His father Inu-no-tashio was sitting next to them.

Inuyasha and Naraku took thiere seat at the table. They greeted everyone warmly.

"It's nice to see you guys again. It's been so long." Inuyasha smiled happily at them.

"Why is your eye red?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They planted some flowers around are apartment and I had a little alergic reaction to them." He lied.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You were never allergic to flowers before."

"Some people develop allergies in their adult life." Naraku cut in.

Thankfully the subject was left at that. They spend the night talking about work and their social life.

Sesshoumaru was thinking of buying a house in the county and his father wanted him to stay in the city becuase he wanted to be closer to his grand daughter. This led to a small argument between the two. Than the talk switch to Inuyashas and Naraku's wedding.

"So have you two decided on a date." His father asked.

"Naraku wants to wait till spring." Inuyasha said.

"What about the food?"

"Naraku thinks a sea food menu would be best."

"I'm more of a meat man myself" his father chopped down on his T bone steak.

"What about the honeymoon?" Asked Seeshoumaru.

"Naraku's always wanted to visit Europe."

"It seems like Naraku has planned the whole wedding by himself. Did you even pick something you wanted?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Were having a gaint strawberry filled cake and lavender place matts." Inuyasha hated strawberries and the color lavender but Naraku like them. Naraku always thought his ideas were dump and decided to plan the hole wedding byhimself not even caring about Inuyashas feelings.

"So when are you two planning on giving me a grandchild?" Inu-no-tashio had finished with his meal.

"As soon as your son becomes fertile." Naraku answered. It was the first thing he said in the whole conversation.

"Inu males are never carriers. Were always the sires." Sesshoumaru said strictly. He was glaring at the raven haired.

"Well you will just have to make an exception this time because I plan on pupping Inuyasha **_very_** soon." Naraku pulled Inuyasha in closer and rubbed his dog ear.

Inuyasha saw his brothers jaw tighten. The cup he was holding cracked from the presure he was putting on it.

Sesshoumaru never liked Naraku. Mostly because the spider took very chance he could to push and bug him. The two were completely opposite. Naraku was rebellious and and strong headed while Sesshoumaru was dignified and orderly. The only thing they had in common was their big egos and massive pride.

The dinner had to be cute short since Inu-no-tashio got drunk and started yelling and singing in the expensive restaurant, which embarrassed Sesshoumaru to no limit.

"Good night guys" Inuyasha told to his family. His brother was helping his father into the car. It was his turn to take him home.

"Good night brother."

As soon as they were in the car Naraku grunts out load.

"I hate your family" he sad as he stopped at a red light. "Your brother is such a prick and your dad acts like an idiot when he starts drinking."

"I know they have there fault but there still my family and I don't get to see them much anymore. Pluse soon they'll be your family."

"Did I ask for your opinion!" Naraku yelled. Inuyashas ears folded to his skull.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said

Naraku huffed and gripped the wheel tightly. "I can't belive Im going to be related to that ass of a brother of yours."

When they arrived at thier appartment Inuyasha made them some tea. Tea always relaxed the spider.

"You know I don't mind having a brother in law like Sesshoumaru if it means I can have someone as woundedful as you."Naraku said suddenly.

"Oh" Inuyasha blushed.

"It's hard to believe soon we'll be bounded forever." He moved closer to Inuyasha.

"I know, Its such a big change." He rested his head against the spiders chest. Naraku gently stroked his hair.

Inuyasha loved when he acted this way. These were the moments he was sweet and kind. He could be so loving when he wanted to be.

"Maybe tommarrow we can go to the ice skating ring."

"Really?" Inuyasha loved to ice skate. Naraku would never let him go since the spider couldn't skate himself.

"Yea and this time I'll finally let you teach me how to ice skate."

"Your going to fall down a few times" Inuyasha warned.

"I dont care as long as your happy."

He kissed him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up to Naraku nibbling his dog ear. He moaned softly.

"Good morning" Naraku said sweetly.

"Morning." he sat up.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast and than go ice skating." Naraku offered.

"Sounds nice. Let me get ready."

Naraku had already taken a shower and dressed so Inuyasha hurried so he wouldn't get impatient.

He but on his favorite red shirt and black jeans. He made sure to button the shirt completely or Naraku would acuse him of dressing trampy. He also put on his three hundred dollar sneakers. He wanted to dress extra nice today since Naraku was being so nice.

"Are you ready yet." The spider asked.

"Almost, just gotta brush my hair."

Inuyasha picked up the paste. Last time he kept Naraku waiting to long he had canceled the whole trip or left without him. Those were hurtful moments.

He quickly combed his hair.

"Ok ready"

The restaurant they went to was Naraku's favorite restaurant, IHOP. He ordered a plate of pancakes, baccon and eggs. Inuyasha had ordered eggs whites and toast with no butter and some low fat yogurt.

Naraku had commented latly that he had been putting on some weight. So he was on a diet now.

"Would you like another coffee dear?" The young waitress asked. Inuyasha glared at her. She had on trashy make up and her boobs where almost popping out of her uniform. Her name was Jessy and every time they came to Ihop she would flirt with Naraku.

"Sure Jessy." Naraku winked at her not even caring that he saw.

Inuyasha didn't even try to say anything. He knew if he said anything a fight would start and Naraku would win. He might even get hit in public and the day would be ruined.

"So you boys doing anything special today?" She asked pouring the coffee into the cup.

"Where going ice skating today. Wanna come." Naraku said.

Inuyashas eyes widen. Today was suppose to be their day and Naraku had just invited the waitress he was flirting with. He couldn't believe how insensitive his fiancé could be.

"Sorry, after my shift I have to go to my cousins play."

"Maybe next time."

"Yea, next time." She said.

Inuyasha was relieved she was finally gone even if it was just for a bit. Maybe he could get back Naraku's attention.

"I notice you been putting extra hours at the gym. It's doing wonders."

"Oh you notice. They just put in a pool and you know how much I love to swim."

"Why don't you get a job as a personal trainer there. You can do what you love."

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"I been trying to find another job. It's not that easy with my... Past."

"I know, Im sorry." Inuyasha lowered his ears

Naraku had the habit of picking fights with the people at his job. He wasn't so good at following orders. The first job he had was as a construction worker. He punched his boss after he yelled at him for using bricks instead of blocks. The second job he was a car sales men. He was fired for snapping at a costumer who kept asking too many question about the car and who kept trying to lower the price even though he had already lowered it two times. The third job was working as a bar tender at a gay club. He got into a fight with a drunken customer who squeezed his ass.

Now he was living off of Inuyasha. The half dog demon didn't mind. His father was a important business men who made it big in the transporting market. His father always sent him monthly checks. Of course he though they were paying for Inuyasha's college admissions. He dropped out months ago and has been using the money to support them. It was more than enough to pay for their bills and needs. He also got a little extra money from his baby sitting job. He couldn't get a job outside the house becuase Naraku liked to know where he was at all times. It was becuase he worried to much, he told himself. He had planed on returning to school after Naraku found another job but...

Inuyasha paid for break fast. Naraku made him leave a big tip for Jessy. After that they decided to walk around the park. They held hands and talked. Inuyasha enjoyed every minute of it. He pressed closer to the red eyed demon.

"Naraku how many children do you want?"

"At least four. All boys."

"Why all boys?"

"Girls to through to much drama. And do you want to tell her about her special friend that visits once a month?"

They decided to take and break and sit on a near by bench.

"I guess not but I wouldn't mind one girl." Inuyasha said look at a passing mother and her daughter.

"You are a girl." Naraku teased.

"Your so mean. I am not." Inuyasha pouted.

"Yes you are. You watch sad soap arbras and drink girly drinks like a Sherly Temple."

"Hey those shows are really good and I like cheries. At least I don't have pink fluffy sandals and put on six layers of lotion a day." He threw back.

"The sandals were a gift and you don't get skin this soft on your own." Naraku pointed to his arm."

"Yea, yea, yes, what ever helps you sleep at night."

"You think after we get married we can get a dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well let me find a job first. Than we'll talk about it."

"Why don't you go back to school? Get a simple degrees that gets you a comfy job. Like being a secretary. You can get a job in a nice office as a secretary."

"You know I'm not book smart, not like you. I was never good in school. I'm lucky I past high school." The raven hairs face sadden.

"But you are smart. You could do it. I know you dont like school but it helps you get better jobs workng around more decent people."

"How about we go I've skating now." he said trying the change the subject.

"Ok let's go" Inuyasha let the conversation go. He knew better than to push Naraku.

At the ice ring they rented skates. Inuyasha took a few laps around the ring. He took to the ice like a fish took to water. He had been skating his whole life.

Naraku was putting on his skates. He watched his lover go. It was amazing. Inuyasha would fly across the ice. He seemed to be hovering above th floor. The hanyou threw himself into the air and spun around. To show off a little in front of the other he skated backwards to meet him. Inuyasha held out his hand to the spider.

"Calm on. I'll teach you." He sad lovingly.

Naraku grabbed his hand and was gently pulled onto the ice. He held on to Inuyasha and used the bar to support himself.

"First well practice standing. Careful."

Naraku felt his legs parting on the ice. He tryed to stand straight but his feet kept going from under him. With Inuyasha's help and a lot of patient he was able to stand by himself without falling.

"See your doing great. It's not that hard. Let's trying moving. Its like slidng on a wet floor."

Naraku held on to his arm. He felt his legs slipping and the next thing he knew he was on the cold icy floor.

"Och" he groan.

Inuyasha helped him up. "Every one falls when there first learning." He said encouragedly.

"Let's keep trying."

It took about four hours and Naraku had to tie a pillow to his butt which Inuyasha had been smart enought to bring but he was finally able to skate across the ring with out falling. The smile on his face made Inuyasha feel so good. Naraku even kissed and hugged him.

It had been so long since the spider had shown him such affection. He missed the smell of his raven hair. He was so happy he decided to buy them some hot coco to cerebrate.

His was honey carmel flavoring and Naraku's was double chocolate with exactly four marshmallows, just the way he liked it.

When he came back he found Naraku talking to some young guy with hazel eyes. He was using his flirting face wich Inuyasha recognized.

Inuyasha slowly approached the pair. His ears twitching trying to hear their conversation.

"Wow you learned to skate in one day. Your really amazing. How did you do it." The man asked.

"You know, just natrual talent."

Inuyasha felt his eyes water. How could Naraku forget their day together so fast.

"Really, maybe we can participate in a competition together. Spend a few hours practicing." the man smirked.

"We could show eachother some of our moves." Naraku winked at him. The other man was about to reach for Naraku's hand till Inuyasha popped out from behind him.

"Hey honney I'm back." He kissed Naraku's cheek. "I brought you some coco, your favorite.

"Oh thanks." Naraku grabbed the cup and Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"So who's you new friend." He asked gripping the other tight.

"This is..."

"Mike" the man answered.

Inuyasha felt better that Naraku hadn't even learned his name.

"It's nice to meet you Mike. I hope Naraku wasn't bothering you. He's so social but thats one of the reason I love him. One of the reasons I'm **_marrying_** him.

"Oh...Well that's nice."

"He'a such a fast learner. Did he tell you he learned to skate in a day?"

"Yea well... I have to go. See ya around." Mike said akwardly and ran off.

"What the hell was that." Naraku growled.

"What? I was just making friendly conservation." He said innocently.

"You scared him off."

"Mad now that you have no one to flirt with." He said defensively.

"I wasn't flirting!" Naraku yelled. They were starting to make a scene.

"Yes you were. 'We could show eachother some of our moves.'" He mimicked. "Sound familiar."

"You were spying on me. God why do you have to be so insecure? We were having a nice day till you had to ruin it."

"You made me insecure. Every time I turn my back your flirting with someone. And you ruined the day, not me. I can't believe you can't controls yourself for one day. Your such a pig."

**SLAP**

The sound echoed throught the ring. The burning sensetion on Inuyashas cheek only intensified with the embarrassment. Every one was watching them. He could hear all the whispers. The cups of coco he was holding fell to the floor.

"I told you never to insult me like that. Espeacially in public. Go wait in the car. Where going home." Naraku ordered.

Inuyasha felt his eyes water. He nobbed and start walking off the ring avoiding the stares of the people around them.

"What a pussy." He herd someone say.

"I would have knocked him out if that were me."

"Poor thing"

"Isn't he a dog demon. I thought they were suppose to be a tough prideful breed."

"He dosnt seem so noble to me."

"He should leave him."

"Look he's crying"

"He's such a whimp."

Inuyasha walked faster. He covered his ears and whipped his eyes. He should have know better than to test Naraku. He should have just kept his moth shut.

Inuyasha made it to Naraku's car and shut the door. He sobbed openly and buried his face into his lap. When he saw Naraku coming he dryed his face and looked out the window.

The spider entered the car and turned it on. He didn't even look at Inuyasha. They drove in silence the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

I just got back from vacation and I rushed to get this chap up today. I couldn't even spell check it so please don't comment on the errors.

The last chapter I showed you Naraku a softer side and his darker side. Now I'm going to show to his demon side.

Inuyash went to there room and locked the door. He laid down the on the bed bruising his face in the pillow and cried. They were having such a good time till Naraku had to come and ruin it. He was publicly shamed.

_Why dose he always have to flirt with other people, am I not enough?_

Inuyasha cried louder. This wasn't the first time he had been hit infront of an audience. Naraku had done this plenty of time in the past. The scary part was that he was sure it would happen again in the future. He was always waking on egg shells; scared that the wrong thing would infuriate the spider.

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha quieted himself.

"Inuyasha please let me in. Im sorry I hit you. I just got so bad. Please forgive me." Naraku said softly.

"Go away. You always mistreat me. It's not fair to me. Your abusive and disloyal." Inuyasha screamed.

"Come on baby. You know I didn't mean it. I just loss control. I promise it wont happen again. Just let me in and we can talk it out." Naraku turned the door nobb.

"Your lying. You just want to hurt me again and I'm tired of it."

"Inuyasha let me in." His vioce was harder. The anger clearly showing.

The hanyou stayed silent.

"Let me in Inuyasha before I get angry." He growled. The raven was banging on the door.

_To late for that._

Inuyasha covered himself with the blanket. He herd the door slam open and foot steps heading to the bed. A hand rested on his covered back. Slowly it pulled off the blanket. Inuyasha looked up at the other hanyou.

"You forget, I grew up on the streets. I could pick a lock with one hand." He sneered.

Naraku sat down next to him. He started to rub his back. Inuyasha looked at the wall like a guilty child too afraid to look their parent in the eye.

"You made me mad, very mad today."

"I know." Was all he could say.

"You should know better. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry."

"You still have to be punished." Naraku grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I'm sorry." Inuyasha pulled against him.

"If you fight it will be worse."

He dragged Inuyasha over his lap. The dog hanyou stayed still. He didn't want to be punished worse.

Naraku pulled down his pants and underwear.

"If your going to act like a child you will be punished like one." Naraku growled. He slapped the white globes. The slap echoed through the room.

Inuyasha bit his lip as every slap sent a hot pain shooting up his spine. This was worse than being slapped in public.

Naraku let his hand fall down freely. He didn't stop till Inuyashas butt turned pink. When he thought Inuyasha had enough he let him crawl off his lap. The slivernet was crying.

Naraku hugged him tightly. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice. If you had just opened the door I wouldn't have had to do this." Naraku massaged his shoulders.

"You are always sorry but you never change." Inuyasha sobbed.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said. He whipped his eyes.

"I love you too. Let's express it." Naraku slid his hand down Inuyasha side. He was about to slip his hand into the other pants but Inuyasha pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around himself. That didn't stop Naraku who went under it with him. He ticked the younger ones belly.

"Come on, it's been so long."

"I said no!" Inuyasha turned away.

Naraku wrapped him arms around him. He slipped his hand under the dogs shirt and pinched his nipples. The hanyou growled at him.

"You know I don't like it when you growl. It makes you sound like an animal." Naraku continued to play with the pink nubs.

"Your nipples are already hard." His right hand started to go lower.

"I said i didn't want to." Inuyasha got up from the bed and started walking away but Naraku pulled him back on the mattress.

Inuyasha felt his lover press against his back. He couldn't senses his heart beat. In all the years they spent together he had never felt his heart beat. It should have been a sign that his boyfriend was heartless.

Naraku bit his neck hard. He almost drew blood. The slivernet hissed. Naraku pulled down his pants. Thats when Inuyasha started to thrash around. Naraku had never rapped him before.

"Calm down my sweet. Don't I always make you scream in pleasure." Tentacles came out of back and wrapped around the hanyous arms and legs. He lifted him up in the air.

Inuyasha was panicking now. Those extra appendages were crawling over his body. Naraku didn't usually use his tentacles for sex. He yelped when one of those slimy things poked his hole. It created it's own lube that was more efficient than normal lube.

"Wanna see how many you can take?" Naraku smirked.

"No, please stop."

Inuyasha screamed when the tentacle entered him. It opened him up spreading its slime inside him. One of the reasons Naraku never used his tentacles during sex was because it was a huge turn off for the dog. His limp memeber was proof of that.

"Now I can go deeper inside you than ever before." he thrusted the appendage in and out, every time he reach a little deeper.

"I been dieing to do this to you for a very long time. My tentacles are like my second cock and by using them I can have multiple orgasums." Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha had never known that about the spider. It was surprising to learn it now.

A second tentacle rubbed against his now stretched pucker.

"Please don't. Stop. Stop."

It pushed in joining the other. Inuyasha opened him mouth in a silent scream. He had never been stretched this much before. His ass was burning. Other tentacles were squirming all over his body. Two more had attacked them selfs to his nipples and were make suction motions. Naraku was behind him nibbling on his dogy ear. He had one of his hands on Inuyashas balls playing with them.

"Stay still my love, I want you to enjoy all this attention." The second tentacle had found his prostate and was pounding it, the other was thrusting deeper into him.

"See Inuyasha, you love all the dirty things I do to you." He grabbed his now hardening shaft and started stroking it.

"No I hate this. Help. Help. Some please help." Inuyasha started scream at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you mutt." Naraku shoved one of his extra large tentacles down into his

mouth.

"Suck it like you would me." He ordered. The appendage when deep down Inuyasha throat. It danced around on his tongue. Reluntacly the dog complied.

"Now that I given you something to keep your mouth busy I can really have fun." he let his tentacles thrust in and out of his for what seemed like forever while he kissed and and nibbled on the pale flesh before him. Inuyasha was left to suffer the humility of being used like a sex doll.

Naraku poked his finger into the other entrance. He felt around enjoying the pressure around him. It was so tight. Inuyasha sweet ass milked his tentacles perfectly. But there was still room. Just enough for another cock.

"Your hole is so greedy. After all I given it it still wants more. Look at all the room it left me. It would be inpolite if I didn't fill it like it wants."

Inuyasha shook his head and mumbled around the tentacle in his mouth. Naraku made it go deeper so it was pushing down his throat. He gagged on it.

"Just focus on sucking that and I'll take care of your ass. Your cock is weeping with joy so you must like being stuffed." Precum was coming out his lower organ.

A third and big tentacle was pushing against his hole trying to find a way in. The two already inside him started to push in opposite directions trying to make space. Inuyasha cried as his ass was opened enough to let the third tentacle slip in. Thank god for the lube.

"Your going to love this next part." Naraku kneeled infront of him. He took the hanyou into his mouth and started sucking his cock. He deep throated him and closed his mouth tight around him.

Inuyasha moaned around the tentacle.

Naraku looked up at him and smirked. Inuyasha couldn't belive he could look so smug and superior with a cock in his mouth.

The tentacles inside him started doing diffrent things. One was going thrust deep, another was hitting his sweet spot and ther other was vibrating faster than any dildo.

The thing in his mouth was removed. His mouth and throat started to ach and throb. He used his tongue to rub the inside of his mouth. It helped easy the ach but it was almost unbearable. He needed to suck that tentacle again.

"Tell me Inuyasha dose your ass feel good." He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand.

"It's hurts but it feels good too." He moaned. He was drooling, the erge had not gone away.

"It feels good because of the lube my tentacles create. It gives you more pleasure. But if I take them away." He started slowly pulling out his tentacles.

"No!" Inuyasha pushed back trying to keep them inside him.

"i thought you didn't like my tentacles." Naraku said in a fake sad vioce. He was sliding them out.

Inuyashas ass felt hollow and empty. His inner walls were coverd in the lub and were aching with desire. He pushed his butt back and squeezed tight trying to keep them in.

"Please push them inside me. All of them. I can't take it. I need them now" Inuyasha was shacking with frustration.

"Are you sure. You were telling me not to earlier."

"Please, Im gong to go crazy if you don't."

"Well if you insist." He pushed his tentacles back in him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes" he moaned. "Please, please put one in my mouth. My throat is burning too." Inuyasha begged."

"I got something better for your mouth." he hung Inuyasha up side down by his ankles so his head was over his crotch.

"Keep it down your throat if you want the burning to stop." Inuasha eagerly took him inside his mouth. He swalloed him down till the burning stoped. He couldnt stop sucking for a second or the ach would return. The silvernet bobbed his head up and down while the tentacle pounded his ass.

"Oh Inuyasha your such a cock whore." Naraku moaned. He stroked Inuyasha memeber in time with his thrust.

"Your mine, only mine. I am the only one who can make you feel like this. You belong to me and will obey me or I'll see just how deep my tentacle can go inside you."

"Do you understand?" He pulled out.

Inuyasha felt the empty ese again in his mouth.

"Yes" he answered.

"Who owns you?" Naraku growled.

"You, I belong to you." Inuyasha knew Naraku was proving his domonimce over him.

"Good bitch. Now who's cock do you want to suck?"

"Only yours." Inuyasha was now willingly submitting.

"than open your mouth and take your treat." he pushed as deep as he could into the warm lips. That heavenly tongue ran over cock.

"Dose it taste good?" Inuyasha knobbed his head as he sucked. The spider stroked his ear.

"Than enjoy." Naramu said sadastly.

It wasnt long till the dog came and Naraku followed soon after him.

When the spider climaxed so did his tentacles. They splattered thier sticky substance inside him.

When Naraku pulled all his appendages out he let Inuyasha fall to the floor. The pup was coughing up his seed.

"Carefull, sperm is the only thing that will stop the lubs effect."

"Are you kidding me!" Inuyasha swallowed some of the seed. He didn't want to be left with that ach again.

"Congratulations you can take three cocks at once in that tight ass of yours. Next time we'll try four."

Inuyasha eyes widen. Naraku wasn't kidding.

"Get cleaned up. Your brother is having a dinner party at his house tonight and he invited us."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He stopped crying after half an hour. Naraku had never treated him like that during sex. He was always gentle and tender. He say nice beautiful things to him. It was never so vulgar and dirty.

With a sore ass he put on his dress pants and shirt. Naraku was ready already.

"Should we bring something?" Naraku asked. He was behaving causally even though he just violated him.

"We have a new bottle of wine under the sink." Inuyasha whispered. He had thought that today would go different and they could drink it in celebration of a romantic date. What a fool he was.

Naraku examine the bottle. "It's a good brand. Shame to give it to that bastard bother of yours. But it would seem cheap not to bring anything."

Naraku was driving down the street still cursing Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you agree to go if you didn't want to?"

"Because than he would have came to our home to see ya. He told me so."

Inuyasha felt a warm sensation knowing his brother loved him so much and was worried about him.

They reached the house. Naraku looked up at it.

"He couldn't have a bigger house. It's basically a mansion and only three people live there." Naraku growled.

Because of Sesshoumaru's high position in his fathers company he could afford a big three story house. It annoyed Naraku to know end.

Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that it wasn't just simple jealously. Naraku had grown up on the street, struggling just to eat. Some nights he couldn't even find a place to sleep. Eventually he was able to get a job at Starbucks, which it where he met Inuyasha. He hated rich people who took more than they needed.

"Hello brother." Sesshoumaru greeted them at the entrance. He was wearing his white suit with his hair loose. Those golden eyes looked over the pair.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No I'm fine." he smiled weakly.

"Here." Naraku handed him the bottle of wine.

"Thank you. We can have it with dinner. The menu is baked stuff clams, and white pasta with rice balls and Cesar salad as a side dish."

"Sounds delicious." Inuyasha perked up.

They entered the house. Kagura and Rin were watching Tv on a flat screen that was almost as big as the wall.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin when up and hugged him "I missed you."

"I missed you too"

"Hi uncle Naraku." she said turning to the spider. "It's nice to see you again."

Naraku smiled to her. "Hows it doing short stack." He patted her head.

Inuyasha sighed. At least the spider was nice to kids.

At dinner Naraku and Inuyasha sat side by side. The meal was delicious, even Naraku couldn't complain. While every one was making small talk Naraku found himself bored and irritated. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were talking about stock holders and Kagura and Rin were talking about their spa day. Rich people could be so boring.

Before he had tried to take part in their conversations but he aways say something foolish or ignorant to them and they laugh at him. Never to his face but he could see the glimmer in their eyes. Especially Sesshoumaru.

One of his worse memories with the older man was when Naraku had first started dating Inuyasha. He had been invite to dinner and he didn't know the proper fork or spoon to use.

Sesshoumaru had made a nasty comment and sneered. He never forget that smug look.

Getting an evil idea on how to relieve his boredom Naraku smirked. From his back he pulled out one of his tentacles. Very slyly he slid it into Inuyasha's pants. The silvernet yelped when he felt the slimy thing.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"Oh nothing, just saw a fly. It's gone now." Inuyasha said nervously with a fake smile.

Naraku was holding in laughter. His tentacle was rubbing against the others pucker. Lucky every one else was on the other side of the table so they couldn't see what he was doing. Inuyasha was begging him with his eyes.

With a chuckle Naraku pushed it into him. The lube spreading inside the other.

_Lets see him talk about stocks now_.

Naraku thrusted slow and deep. He watched in pleasure as Inuyasha started to shake. The pup bit his lip to stop from moaning.

"So as I was saying...Are you sure your alright. Your turning pink. Do you have a fever?"

"No it's just really hot in here."

"Ill lower the heat."

Inuyasha gasped when the tentacle rubbed his sweet spot. Naraku hit that spot mercilessly. He didn't let up. Inuyasha squeezed his ass tight trying to stop the tentacle from moving but the lube made it impossible. His insides were too slick. the appendage was wiggling inside him. It moved in and out not stopping.

Naraku leaned in and whispered. "Meet you in the bathroom after desert." Slowly he removed his tentacle.

Inuyasha almost wined when Naraku left him empty. The liquid from the tentacle was causing a burning urge. It didn't hurt, it was like a itch he needed to scratch badly.

The dinner continued in silence. Inuyasha was almost trembling in his seat and Naraku kept smiling and chuckling. The other people at the table found it odd.

Inuyasha kept sweating regardless on how high Sesshoumaru put the air conditioner. His insides were aching.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his fiancé would leave him this way infront of his family. He knew Naraku was enjoying his suffering.

Inuyasha ate dessert fast and asked to wash his hands. Naraku exused himself for the same reason.

With his sick sence of humor Naraku almost skipped his way down the hall. He knocked on the bathroom door once before it quickly opened and he was dragged in. Inuyasha was panting.

"Please" he begged.

Smirking Naraku turned him around and roughly pulled down his pants. Since Inuyasha entrance was already lubed he didn't bother with any other preparation. His cock popped right in.

"Your always so tight. I love your ass." the spider thrust in and out. He went fast and hard.

Naraku grabbed a hand full of silver hair and pulled making Inuyasha's neck strain. He plowed into the other not caring if he hurt him. He bruised Inuyasha hips with his iron grip. With every thrust there was a loud slap of flesh. Inuyasha had to stroke himself since Naraku was too concentrated on his own pleasure. He felt his prostate being pressed repeatedly. With a soft maon he came on the floor.

Naraku was still fucking him. He was using all his strength to pound him.

"Not so hard." the dog gasps.

"Almost done." He picked up speed. With a growl he came inside Inuyasha.

After riding off his orgasmum he pulled out and put on his pants.

"Make sure you clean up. You don't want Sesshoumaru finding out what his little brother was doing in his bathroom do you?" He sneered.

Inuyasha wished he could whip that smirk off his face.

Naraku join the table once again. Sesshoumaru was the only one there. He was drinking coffee. The rest of them must have finished eating and left.

"You took a long time in the bathroom just to wash your hands." Sesshoumaru looked at him suspiciously.

"I like to wash under my nails too."

"And my brother?"

"I think he's taking a dump."

Sesshoumaru looked at him in disgust.

"Must you always be so vulgar. Im amazed my polite and sweet brother fell for someone like you."

Naraku chcukled. "You so mean. I'm really not that bad once you get to know me. If your brother found something in me good enough to love can try to find it too?"

"My brother is too naive to see your evil." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Maybe one day we will get along."

Stared at eachother in silence till Inuyasha came back. He was still blushing.

"Its been a wonderful evening but I'm afraid we have to leave." Inuyasha said.

"So early?"

"Yea I'm have a little stomach ach." He rubbed his tummy.

"Must have been the clams." Naraku commented sneering. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Well let's go." Naraku stood up and pulled out his keys. "It's been a lovely evening, hope we can have it again."

"Good bye brother." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's shoulder. Something they did often to show their affection for one another.

"What no kiss for me." Naraku teased.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

The car ride was cold and quiet. No o e said a word. When they got home Inuyasha went straight to the closet and pulled out a suit case. Naraku raised an eye brow as the other started packing his possessions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things, I'm going to go stay at Sesshoumaru's house." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun."

Inuyasha glared at him. "What you did was out of line. How could you do something like that and in my own brothers house and infront of everyone."

"I was just so bored, you were talking about business stuff and I felt left out. And besides no one saw me."

"So just becuase you were bored you decided to rape me." Inuyasha snarled.

"It wasn't rape, it was... Foreplay."

Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm leaving you Naraku. You abused me for the last time." He started to walk towards the door.

He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Please don't go I'm so sorry." Inuyasha felt little drop on his shoulder.

"I promise Ill get help, I'll treat you better. Please, I love you. Your the only person I have left" he sobbed.

"Naraku." Inuyasha had never seen him cry before.

"Please dont leave me alone. If you do I couldn't bare to live anymore."

"Stop it. You've have plenty of times to change but you never do. I wont fall for one of your lies again. You dont really love me."

He reached for the door nob but a painful force threw him against the floor. He looked up to see Naraku holding a broom.

"Your not going anywhere." Naraku kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop Naraku."

"I cried for you and you still wouldn't stay." Naraku started to beat him.

"You can't leave. I love you. Your the only person I ever loved. I'll breack your legs to make you stay" He stomped on the dogs head.

Naraku finally stopped when he was out of breath.

"I'm going to get a bear." The spider slammed the door behind him leaving a whimpering Inuyasha on the floor.

Th broken man was curled up on the floor. His sides were on fire and blood was coming out his mouth. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. He couldn't move his left arm. Every inch of his body hurt.

He laid on the floor for an hour before the therr was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha." He herd Sesshoumaru call. The hanyou tried to stay silent. He hoped his brother would go away think ing he was out.

"I know your in there. I can smell you."

_Stupied demon sences._

"I'm in the shower." He lied.

"Are you alright? You forgot your jacket and I brought... Why are you bleeding."

Sesshoumaru broke the door open. He saw Inuyasha on the floor and ran to him.

"What-what happen?" He picked Inuyasha up and laid him on the sofa. There was blood everywhere.

"Who did this, where is Naraku? Why didn't he help you?"

Inuyssha burst into tears. "Naraku did this to me."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He knew Naraku was scum but this was just horrific. How could he have never notice his brothers pain. Could Inuyasha have hidden it that well.

He was goimg to squash that bug when he found him. How dare he treat his baby brother like that.

"Come on your coming home with me."

"I cant, he'll get mad at me." Inuyasha moaned in pain.

"Don't worry. He'll have to go though me before he can hurt you again."

Sesshoumaru saw the suit case in the corner. He fingered his brother must have tried to leave on his own but the spider wouldn't let him. He grabbed it with one arm and his brother with the other. Even with his brothers help Inuyasha had a hard time limping down the hall.

Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha in the front passenger seat and buckled him in.


End file.
